


An Everpresent Smile and Flattery Just as Sweet

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It doesn't take much to get Zhong Hui worked up, but it does take a certain amount of effort to break those walls he always keeps up. Luckily, Jia Chong is proficient at both tasks.





	An Everpresent Smile and Flattery Just as Sweet

When Jia Chong had suggested that Zhong Hui ride him, he'd fully expected his response of "well, why should _I_  have to do all the work?"

"Oh, you can't? I expected more from you, but I suppose everyone has their limits..." he'd said, and Zhong Hui barely gave himself any time to even think about his response. Just as predictably, he said:

"Of course I can do it, don't be ridiculous. Prepare yourself for a show you'll never forget."

It was difficult not to laugh, but Jia Chong managed, somehow.

To be fair, a show is definitely what he's getting. He'd been hoping Zhong Hui would be a little more embarrassed about the whole thing, since that would be fun, but watching him satisfy himself using Jia Chong's body is somehow even better. The only problem is how aloof he's trying to act, keeping his pace slower and more shallow than it could be just so he won't make as much noise. Jia Chong could move him with his hands, could even flip them over and fuck Zhong Hui himself, but that would defeat the purpose of getting Zhong Hui to ride him in the first place.

Not that he really needs to use his hands to work Zhong Hui up into a tizzy; he _is_  always quite responsive to words, after all.

"You weren't kidding," he says, drawing Zhong Hui's attention enough to get him to look at him, and Jia Chong purposely lets his appreciation stay obvious in his expression. "You look beautiful like this."

He doesn't really react-- he's gotten used to the flattery, that's a shame. That just means Jia Chong will have to try harder.

"Surely that's not enough for you. You can handle more, can't you?" he suggests, because he wants to watch Zhong Hui fall apart like he always does.

"I promised a show. It's a better show when it's slower, isn't it?"

Hmm... Is it possible that he's getting self-conscious? Jia Chong will have to make him forget all about that; make him lose his mind as well as his voice.

"Actually, I'd say it's better when you're enjoying it as much as possible. I like seeing how the pleasure makes its way into your expression."

He punctuates the statement by meeting Zhong Hui's next slide down with a thrust that isn't even too harsh, but it gets a gasp out of him anyway. Jia Chong absolutely loves how sensitive Zhong Hui is, physically and mentally. There's no better word for it than cute.

From his laying position on the bed, Jia Chong sits up to be closer to Zhong Hui, letting his fingers slide gently against Zhong Hui's thighs as he moves before loosely wrapping his arms around him. His lips now directly against Zhong Hui's ear, Jia Chong whispers words of encouragement.

"The most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life has been you with all your inhibitions tossed aside." He gets a little moan for that, and feels Zhong Hui's whole body twitch. He moves down to Zhong Hui's neck as he continues. "That wonderful voice of yours keeps me up at night. It's no wonder I can't stay away from you."

He's essentially lying to him at this point, but that's the point of flattery anyway, isn't it? Whether Zhong Hui can see that or he's simply taking Jia Chong's words at face value, it's clear how much he loves it. He speeds up marginally enough to have been unintentional and Jia Chong smiles against Zhong Hui's throat, leaving a soft kiss there. It's not like Jia Chong doesn't like him, otherwise he wouldn't bother with any of this. It's fine to exaggerate a bit for the sake of romance or some such, isn't it?

"That's it, Shiji," he praises, and Zhong Hui's breath hitches like it always does when he calls him that, when he praises him like that, "just like that."

He's still not sure it's intentional when Zhong Hui increases his pace even more, moaning like it suddenly feels a hundred times better. Short, perfectly manicured nails lightly dig into Jia Chong's shoulders and the dull promise of pain should Zhong Hui lose focus only makes him rock into him again, earning a few scratches that he wears with pride as always. Zhong Hui quickly realizes what he's doing and curls his fingers into loose fists that rest against Jia Chong's chest.

Jia Chong has more self control than this, really, but he can hardly help himself. He starts moving with Zhong Hui, encouraging him with hands on his waist and matching his every move. He's hardly said a word, so he suspects Zhong Hui's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his voice getting higher more quickly than usual is part of the show. That, or maybe since it's been a little while, Zhong Hui is more sensitive than usual, more desperate. More responsive.

"Such a good boy. Go ahead and take what you want," he encourages, "no need to hold back."

He presses his lips against Zhong Hui's throat, feels the vibrations when he moans.

"Gonglu," he whispers; always a whisper, like he's saying something he shouldn't, "do I... do I have to keep going? Can't you take over..?"

"Oh? You'll have to do better than that."

"What do you-- don't make me beg!"

"I'm not making you do anything, Shiji. It's all up to you."

While he deliberates, Jia Chong reaches up and unties Zhong Hui's hair, unfortunately earning no reaction just from that. The first couple of times he did it, Zhong Hui had stared at him so vulnerably, like the experience was alien and he couldn't figure out why Jia Chong would do that. Now, of course, he must just assume he likes seeing him with his hair down and allows it in stride.

Being close to him is nice, but keeping his distance would have allowed Jia Chong to surprise him more. Oh well; nothing lasts forever, he supposes.

"Don't you want to see me splayed beneath you?" Zhong Hui asks after a bit, looking away almost shyly. "You told me to take what I want. What I want is for you to..."

"To..?" Jia Chong has to prompt when he trails off.

"You're... you're never really rough with me," he redirects.

"I assumed you would complain if I were. What are you asking of me, Shiji?"

He can't help his smile, and he's certain it frustrates Zhong Hui to boot. He's mostly toothless when he's not facing an enemy down, so Jia Chong finds him quite adorable when he's angry.

"God-- will you just manhandle me already?! I know you want to!" he finally snaps.

He does indeed. Since Zhong Hui asked for it, Jia Chong practically slams him down onto the bed, knocking the breath out of him with the sudden movement. Obviously, he can't go all out at once, but he can at least give Zhong Hui a taste of what he's getting into. He hooks his hands under Zhong Hui's knees none too gently and holds his legs apart as he fucks him-- still a normal pace because it'd be unfortunate if he got overwhelmed and scared off.

"That's..." Zhong Hui starts, but he has no qualms with abandoning whatever he wanted to say in favor of focusing on what Jia Chong is doing to him. Jia Chong would rather salvage his thought, though, and spares a hand to grab his chin.

"What is it Shiji? Is this not going how you'd hoped?"

Zhong Hui keens high in his throat, wrapping his free leg around Jia Chong as best he can.

"Harder..?" he begs like he's confused.

It looks like he's discovering something about himself. Jia Chong is more than happy to oblige, and even moreso when the less merciful pace and the crushing grip he has on him wrenches new sounds out of Zhong Hui. By the third or maybe even second time they do this, he probably won't be as confused and his noises won't be so adorable. Jia Chong will have to help him discover more so he doesn't miss this for too long.

"You'll... you'll leave bruises," Zhong Hui pants deliriously, though it doesn't sound at all like he's complaining.

"Do you want me to?"

His unfocused eyes flutter closed and he barely manages a nod. Well, if he wants to be marked, then...

"Ah!" Zhong Hui gasps when Jia Chong bites him harshly on the neck. He remembers where Zhong Hui's collar comes up to, and even if he wears something with a lower collar, it's getting cold enough out to wear a scarf anyway. He has no doubt that he'll complain about it later regardless.

It must have really hurt, because Zhong Hui winces and brings a hand up to check for blood, but he snakes his arms around Jia Chong's neck when he finds none. Jia Chong unwraps them and holds his wrists down with a firm grip that earns him a moan and an arch of Zhong Hui's back.

"You have..." He has to pause to collect himself with a subdued moan. "You have to let me--"

"Oh, I have to, do I now?"

"Gonglu..."

"You said it yourself. I like seeing you splayed out like this," Jia Chong reminds him.

"... Please..."

"Hm?"

Jia Chong pretends not to hear him, leaning in closer and turning his head with a smile.

"Please," Zhong Hui repeats shakily, only a little louder. "You said you wanted me to-- to fall apart... You've-- ah..."

"It seems I got my wish, didn't I?"

Zhong Hui seems like he might have had a response to that, but it quickly escapes him. Rather than free up either of Zhong Hui's hands, he brings them up above his head to pin them with one hand and free up his own, lightly dragging a finger down Zhong Hui's chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" Jia Chong teases as he circles the base of Zhong Hui's cock, featherlight and surely not satisfying him at all.

"It's-- no, it's-- Gonglu..!" he whines, trying his best to arch into Jia Chong's touch to get at least _some_  amount of friction.

Since he can't even form a proper sentence anymore, Jia Chong hardly sees a point in teasing him further. It only takes a few good pumps before he's coming into Jia Chong's hand and all over his pretty little stomach, his voice reaching a new high as it cracks and Jia Chong feels him pull an arm to no avail in an attempt to cover his mouth. If his face wasn't already flushed as red as can be, maybe the embarrassment from that noise would have added a shade.

Jia Chong slows down as Zhong Hui rides out his orgasm, watching him writhe and feeling him calm down from that wonderful vice grip he'd caught Jia Chong in. He savors it all and only pulls out when Zhong Hui weakly addresses him.

Somehow, Jia Chong didn't expect Zhong Hui's hands to be on him the moment he released him, but he struggles to stifle a gasp as Zhong Hui works him over with thin, skilled fingers. With a sweet smile, Jia Chong brings his hand up to Zhong Hui's face and swipes his thumb across his cheek, making Zhong Hui jump as he realizes what Jia Chong had done.

"Hey! And after I went through this trouble, too!" he complains, still breathless as he wipes at the semen on his perfect face with his free hand. Jia Chong finds it amusing that he doesn't stop despite being annoyed, so he caresses Zhong Hui's face this time and earns a disgusted look and a hand pulling at his own. It's with a chuckle that he comes, and a certain, silent appreciation for the nature of their relationship dawns on him while he winds down from it.

"Ugh... How dare you? You just couldn't let me have the afterglow, could you?" Zhong Hui is back to complaining, using both hands to try to wipe his face off. Jia Chong grabs him by the back of his neck and licks a slow stripe up his cheek and can plainly see the way it makes him shiver.

"Does that help?"

"No, that's disgusting! Don't do it again."

He's sorely tempted to disobey, but he sits still with a quiet smile.

"The rest, though..." Zhong Hui starts, suddenly embarrassed rather than outraged. "As long as you don't make such a mess of my face again... the rest, I might like to repeat sometime."

"Hm... I can only agree to one thing here."

"You're the worst! Really, you are! When did I ever get so stupid, to fall in love with you?! Who did this to me?!"

Zhong Hui's constant complaining can grate on Jia Chong when he's not in the mood for it, but he's glad he has someone who makes him laugh so often as Zhong Hui does. Even if his laughter just leads to even more griping.


End file.
